


Two Hot Idiots

by calmdowncold



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Ice Cream, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncold/pseuds/calmdowncold
Summary: Tony makes a new friend.





	Two Hot Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahdeemohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/gifts).



> this is like, exclusively just for me and Jackson and if anyone else is into this, then congrats, you passed the test and you can be my friend.

“Alright… 202!” Drake Maverick said, scribbling something onto his clipboard. “Welcome to 205 Live.” 

“Wow, awesome!” 

Chad Gable grinned between chomps on his gum and stepped off of the scale in the backstage locker room. After the Superstar Shakeup, he hadn’t had too much of direction to take with his Raw branding. Jason Jordan was still out on injury, and until he returned, Chad’s athleticism and talent would be wasted. 

Luckily for Chad, a new friend appeared with an idea for management. 

“Tony said he’d been watching your matches and said you seem like a perfect fit. Let’s hope he was right, eh?” Drake offered a hand to shake which Chad gladly accepted. 

“It’s so cool, like, I’ve never even talked to him before!” Chad admitted, shrugging his shoulders. It may be a little strange to anyone else that he had received this position off of the recommendation of an unfamiliar admirer. Chad however had no time to think about how unusual it may have been. All he had time to think about was the prospects of a new friend, new gym pal, and new stories to get involved in on Tuesday nights. 

“Tony’s got… a good eye.” Drake made a face but nodded. “We like having him around. You’ll uh… You and him’ll get along I’m sure.” 

“Killer!” Chad said, bouncing, as he and Drake parted ways.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Chad tied his long hair up and changed into a tank and shorts. Surely the hotel gym wouldn’t be the best, but all he really needed was a treadmill and a kettlebell to get a good sweat on. 

Whistling, he stomped down the stairs from the hallway to the gym. To his delight, and albeit surprise given the late hour, he discovered his new could-be pal. 

“Tony! Hey, Tony!” He called. 

Tony Nese craned his neck and flipped back his long hair to see. He had both hands occupied with a resistance band, muscles flexing and contracting as he pulled. 

“Oh, hey. I heard you made it on the team, man, congrats.” He said, voice soft and kind. 

“Yeah! Wouldn’t have done it without your help, bud, I gotta thank ya!” Chad beamed. His Minnesota accent always sounded extra strong whenever he was excited. 

“My pleasure…” Tony let his resistance band go and started tying his hair back up with a rubber band around his wrist. “Got a question for ya first, though.” 

“Sure, anything!” Chad nodded. 

“I’ve been uh… I didn’t suggest you to Maverick just because of your matches.” Tony started, crossing his big arms now. “I’ve been out of a tag partner for a while now. Last one didn’t end so good for me. I heard the same thing happened to you?” 

Chad blinked. “Well, he uh… He’s got that whole… Dad Thing… going on.” 

“Uh, right. The Dad Thing.” Tony chuckled a little. “But uh, are you thinking what I’m thinking now?” 

“Yeah, totally!” Chad scoffed. “You wanna go out and get ice cream after we get outta here? I thought so. I Yelp’d a place nearby, they’re open for another 20 minutes and if we hurry-” 

“No! Chad! I didn’t even say anything… Well, I mean yes, let’s keep that option open but what I mean is-” Tony smiled. “What if _you_ and _me_ become tag partners together?” 

“Aw, man, what!” Chad shouted. “That sounds incredible! Marvelous! We’ll be so good, no one stands a chance!” 

Tony nodded again. “I was hoping you’d think so. Now what’s that about ice cream?”

* * *

“Thank you so much! Sorry to bug you! Have a good night!” Chad yelled as Tony dragged him out the front door of the ice cream shoppe. They had kept the employees an extra 15 minutes after close while Chad weighed all the pros and cons of cookies n’ cream versus cookie dough. Then the wildcard option of s’mores was introduced and it became a massive debacle before Tony suggested a ‘process of elimination’ eenie-meenie-minie-moe tournament. 

Tony started the car up so they could sit and eat before heading back to the hotel for some much deserved rest. 

“- and my main issue is that so many establishments implement a s’mores flavor but they make it rely so heavily on chocolate and not marshmallow, which _should_ be the star!” Chad monolouged as they walked. 

“Yeah, totally! And what’s with the artificial graham cracker flavor? Like, give me the real thing! ‘Cause then it makes for the-” 

“The crunchy amongst the creamy! Yesss!” Chad sat in the passenger seat. 

Tony fiddled with the radio a little, choosing some random rock station to play as background. 

“You get me, man. This was a great choice on my part.” He said, digging a spoon into his double chocolate. 

“Yeah. I’m so glad you invited me over, man. Thanks a bunch.” Chad agreed. He looked over to the driver’s side. A lock of Tony’s long hair had escaped the pony tail and, rightly or wrongly, Chad took the opportunity to push it back behind his ear. 

Tony flinched at the contact. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Chad said, yanking his hand back. Tony’s eyes searched Chad’s face, filled with either confusion or anger. 

“Oh no, it’s… totally fine. You’re fine.” Tony held a hand up to reassure. “It’s just uh… it’s been a while… without human contact… or whatever.” 

“Jeez… I’m sorry. I uh… Call me Bayley ‘cause I’m a hugger, I guess. Haha.” Chad forced a chuckle out. 

“....Would it be weird if I said it was a nice?” Tony raised an eyebrow. 

Chad bounced in his seat. “Noo! Totally not weird!” 

“Okay…” Tony sighed. “Would it be weird if like…” 

He trailed off and Chad bit his lip, waiting on bated breath for him to continue. 

“Would it be weird if I asked to kiss you?” Tony spat it out. 

Chad blinked hard and nearly barked out a laugh. He met Tony’s eyes with an extremely similar look to the one he had received moments ago. 

“Oh, you’re serious!” Chad said after a second of dissecting the air between them. 

“Uh, yeah…” Tony hesitated, diverting his eyes over to the steering wheel. 

“OH!” Chad laughed and felt a little ball of energy bubble in his stomach. “Dude, yeah! I’m so down!” 

“You’re so down?” Tony grinned. 

“Yeah, I love kisses!” Chad said. 

“Alright… sweet.” Tony laughed awkwardly. 

Sure, the request was a little forward. But Tony was never one to half-ass anything in his life, especially not kissing a ridiculously hot new potential friend. New potential something more? Who knows. Tony didn’t. Tony never knew a single thing in his life but he was having a good time regardless. 

He leaned towards Chad, feeling the resistance coming from his seat belt. Chad did the same, unable to hold back a fit of giggles as he did. 

Gently and slowly, like walking in the dark, they connected their lips. The contact was cold and sweet from their ice cream treats. Their noses rubbed as heads turned, lips parting to kiss deeper. It was experimental and new and extremely exciting. They stayed for a while before they ran out of breath and had to disconnect. 

Chad and Tony both sat back in their seats, quickly as if some sort of amazing impact had hit them. Both men panted and blinked, occasionally looking at each other and beaming with pride and awe. 

“Thanks for being down.” Tony mumbled. 

“Thanks for suggesting.” Chad laughed. 

“We’re gonna be the best team.” Tony said, pulling the car into reverse and backing out.


End file.
